


Caged

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: red alert, character: thundercracker, genre: angst, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thundercracker just couldn’t stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker, Red Alert  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
>  **Notes:** A prompt from hareku. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3072780#t3072780).
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Red Alert/TC Stockholm syndrome G1_

“Thundercracker!”

Thundercracker held out his hands, showing they were empty, his wings angled low on his back in a submissive gesture. He even crouched a bit, bending at the knees so he wasn’t quite so much taller than the Autobot. He didn’t want Red Alert to be afraid of him. “It’s ok-”

“No! No, it’s not!” Red Alert said, cutting Thundercracker off. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I didn’t want to go.” Thundercracker shivered, glancing around. He’d taken a huge risk to come back, and there was no returning to the Decepticons now. “I explained all of this before Prime gave me back to Megatron. I don’t _want_ to be a Decepticon anymore. I can’t.”

“Thundercracker,” Red Alert began, also looking around, optics pale. “You were an enemy prisoner. There is a condition-”

“No!” Thundercracker regretted shouting immediately, and repeated much more softly. “No. That’s not what this is.”

Red Alert shook his helm. “I wasn’t cruel to you because that’s not what being an Autobot is about, but that doesn’t mean any of us would trust you. That doesn’t mean that you won’t suddenly wake up one day and decide you’re a Decepticon after all.”

“I can’t go back. You have to let me stay with you.”

“I’ll go get Optimus,” Red Alert said, but Thundercracker flinched back. “I cannot offer you asylum, Thundercracker. If you’re serious, you have to talk to the Prime.”

Thundercracker shook his helm. “No. You. Only you.” His spark pounded, wings shaking. “Please. Please, I’ll be good. Don’t make me go back, I want to be here with you.”

“The others are coming,” Red Alert said as he inched back. “You can surrender to Prime if you want, but I am not having anything further to do with you.”

Thundercracker whimpered, terrified, but if he was with the Autobots, Red Alert would be there. He’d be close and that was going to have to be enough to start with, so Thundercracker knelt and laid his weapons on the ground, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
